Żywoty pań swawolnych/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych PRZEDMOWA TŁUMACZA Tytuł, pod jakim znaną jest powszechnie w oryginale niniejsza książka, Vies des dames galantes, nie wyszedł spod pióra Brantôme’a. Rozdziały te zatytułowane były w rękopisie po prostu: Druga księga o paniach (Second livre des dames), w przeciwstawieniu do pierwszej, znanej znowuż francuskiemu ogółowi pod nazwą Viesdesdamesillustres. Tytuły te, dziś już niemal nierozdzielnie z książkami złączone, nadali im dopiero pierwsi ich wydawcy w XVII wieku (1666), w epoce, kiedy słowa galant i illustre szczególną cieszyły się modą. Dwie te księgi „o paniach”, stanowiące tylko część obfitej puścizny literackiej Brantôme’a, bardzo różnią się od siebie charakterem i wartością ludzkiego dokumentu. Pierwsza to szereg wizerunków najznamienitszych monarchiń i księżniczek owego czasu; wizerunków kreślonych przez panegirystę odurzonego kultem ich wielkości, a zarazem wytrawnego i ostrożnego dworaka. Druga to swobodne gawędy bywalca tychże samych dworów; tutaj incognito opisywanych osób i wypadków zostawia szerokie pole obserwacji aż nazbyt niedyskretnej, swobodzie języka aż nazbyt wyzutej z względów szacunku i powściągliwości i czyni z Drugiej księgi o paniach nieoceniony dokument literacki i obyczajowy. Życie, osoba i pisma Brantôme’a tak ściśle złączone są z dworem Walezjuszów, iż uważamy za konieczne przypomnieć tu w kilku słowach fizjonomie monarchów tej epoki. Na pierwszy plan tej krótkotrwałej rasy królów występuje świetna postać Franciszka I (1515-1547). Był to roi gentilhomme, jak sam się nazywał, w całym tego słowa znaczeniu. Dworny, rycerski, miłośnik sztuk i wielbiciel kobiet, wprowadza w surowy rycerski obyczaj dawnej Francji pierwiastki galanteriiWarto przytoczyć poważny wywód, w którym Brantôme tłumaczy rozkwit życia dworskiego za tego króla: „Król Franciszek miłował równie y nadto: bowiem, będąc młodym a swobodnym, bez różnice imał się to tey, to owey, jako iż w owym czasie nie było galanta, by się nie k...ł wszędy po równości: od czego nabawił się choroby przymiotney, która skróciła dni iego. Y nie pomarł zgoła w swoiey starości, bowiem miał ledwie pięćdziesiąt y trzy łata, co było barzo nic: owo, widząc się nękanym y dręczonym od tego cirpienia, rozmyślił w sobie, że leżeli będzie daley wiódł te amory przygodne, będzie ieszcze gorszey: y, iakoby mądry doświadczeniem, wziął przed się bawić się miłością barzo obyczaynie. K’temu też ustanowił swóy nadobny dwór, nawidzany od tak cudnych y godnych xiężniczek, wielgich pań y panien, z któremi sobie nie żałował, ieno aby się ustrzec tych szpatnych chorób y nie plugawić więcey swego ciała dawną sprosnością: za czym cieszył się a wspomagał miłowaniem nie wszetecznem, ieno wdzięcznem, lubem a czystem.” (Vies des granda capitaines: „Le roy Henry II”.), bardziej „ludzkiego” kultu kobiety, przenikające do Francji drogą włoskich i hiszpańskich wpływów. Wpływy te zresztą przesiąkały od dłuższego czasu do Francji. Od czasu wojen Karola VIII, przez czas tych długich i zaciętych walk o posiadanie Mediolanu, Genui, Sieny, Neapolu, wytwarza się ciągłe zetknięcie Francji z Włochami i kulturą Odrodzenia. To, co kulturze tej we Włoszech nadawało najbardziej specyficzne piętno, tj. powszechne i wyrafinowane zamiłowanie artystyczne w kierunku sztuk plastycznych, nie tak rychło mogło znaleźć przyjęcie na nie przygotowanym jeszcze gruncie we Francji (choć i tych wpływów ślady wyraźne widzimy za Franciszka I, który utrzymuje przyjazne stosunki z Leonardem, z Benvenutem); natomiast bardzo wyraźne oddziaływanie wywiera włoska literatura, z Boocacciem i Petrarką; przede wszystkim zaś, wraz z powracającym z wypraw rycerstwem, szeroką falą wpływała swoboda pojęć towarzyskich i obyczajowych, wyzwolenie kobiety, wysubtelnienie kultury erotycznej i rozluźnienie dawnego surowego obyczaju.Charakterystyczne są wspomnienia, jakie Montaigne przytacza o swoim ojcu (Essais, ks. II, rozdz. II). Król Franciszek wznosi szereg wspaniałych zamków w St. Germam, Chaatilly, Chambord, Chenonceaux. Siostra króla Małgorzata Nawarska pielęgnuje, za przykładem brata, sztuki piękne i literaturę. Sama jest autorką słynnego Heptameronu, tak często cytowanego przez Brantôme’a, która to książka jest zbiorem opowiadań wzorowanych w formie na nowelach Boccaccia. Z życiem dworskim w Pau, rezydencji Małgorzaty, ściśle się łączą tradycje rodzinne Brantôme’a: babka jego, Luiza de Daillon, była jedną z najzaufańszych dam dworskich królowej; matka, Anna de Bourdeille, występuje nawet w różnych nowelach Heptameronujako współopowiadająca, pod mianem Ennasuite, podczas gdy ojciec Brantôme’a, Franciszek, nosi w nich godło Simontaut. Po Franciszku I wstępuje na tron syn jego Henryk II (1547-1559). Wbrew panegirykom Brantôme’a historia przedstawia go nam jako człowieka ponurego i ograniczonego, zamiłowanego jedynie w ćwiczeniach żołnierskich, które też stały się przyczyną jego śmierci.Ginie w turnieju, ugodzony nieszczęśliwie kopią przez Montgommery’ego. Ożeniony z Katarzyną z rodu Medyceuszów, pozostawał przez całe życie pod wpływem słynnej Diany de Poitiers (którą uczynił księżną Valentinois), niegdyś faworyty ojca jego, Franciszka, starszej od króla i dzierżącej go pod nieograniczonym wpływem więcej jeszcze przewagą umysłową niżeli świetną urodą. Przez Katarzynę Medycejską zacieśnia się jeszcze związek pomiędzy dworem francuskim a włoską kulturą i obyczajem. Wraz z królową przybywa do Paryża cała armia śpiewaków, tancerzy, muzyków, astrologów, „mietelników” itp. Dworzanin francuski mówi - wedle świadectwa Brantôme’a - równie biegle po włosku, a często i po hiszpańsku, jak po francusku; nieustanne cytaty w tych językach w jego książkach dowodnie zaświadczają o tym. Współczesne świadectwa kreślą nam Katarzynę jako kobietę imponującego wejrzenia, choć niepiękną, zażywną, namiętną myśliwą, zamiłowaną w obfitych ucztach i bogatych festynach. Odznaczała się ozdobną wymową i literackim uzdolnieniem, którego świadectwem jest jej dyplomatyczna korespondencja, obejmująca nie mniej jak sześć tysięcy listów. Władzą królewskiej faworyty i jej potężnej kliki odsunięta od wpływu na ster państwa, czeka w cierpliwym milczeniu i pozornej bierności na chwilę, w której śmierć Henryka odda jej w ręce rządy, sprawowane imieniem regentki małoletnich synów, a później przemożnej doradczyni najbardziej z nich ukochanego, Henryka III. Wówczas ujawnia się w całej pełni charakter tej niepospolitej kobiety: namiętna żądza władzy, głębokie spojrzenie polityczne, wytrawność w poruszaniu ludźmi. Wśród orgii i festynów, wśród czczych igraszek zniewieściałego dworu Katarzyna pracuje bez ustanku nad ziszczeniem swych głęboko i tajemnie obmyślanych planów. Henryk II ginie w r. 1559, zostawiając czterech synów i trzy córki. Z synów, którzy wszyscy zeszli bezpotomnie, trzech zasiadało kolejno na tronie Francji. Franciszek II (1559-1560) liczy lat szesnaście w chwili wstąpienia na tron; żoną jego, królową Francji, była tak nieszczęsna później Maria Stuart. Młodociany król był równie nierozwinięty fizycznie, jak umysłowo; za panowania jego ster rządów wydzierali sobie matka, Katarzyna, i wujowie jego żony, książęta de Guize. W rok po objęciu tronu Franciszek II umiera wskutek „wrzodu w głowie” czy w uchu, po czym następuje dziesięcioletni okres regencji Katarzyny. W r. 1560 wstępuje na tron Karol IX. Wysokiego wzrostu, chudy, wątły, zgarbiony, chorobliwie blady, tak przedstawia się nam na słynnym portrecie Franciszka Clouet (Janet), znaj-dującym się w galerii księcia d’Aumale. Młody król otrzymał niezmiernie staranne wykształcenie literackie. Pod kierunkiem Amyota, świetnego tłumacza Plutarcha, studiuje Plotyna, Platona, Wergilego, Cycerona, Polybiusa i Makiawela. Sam pisze wiersze, tłumaczy ody Horacego na język francuski. Panowanie Karola IX wypełnione jest ciągłymi zamieszkami religijnymi, które od czasów reformacji i Kalwina nurtowały Francję. Głową partii hugonockiej był Antoni z Nawarry i brat jego książę de Condé; najwybitniejszym z jej partyzantów admirał Coligny; naczelnikami stronnictwa katolickiego byli książęta de Guize. Katarzyna, jakkolwiek zdecydowanie skłaniając się ku wojującemu katolicyzmowi, wygrywała obie partie przeciw sobie, aby ster rządów tym pewniej utrzymać w dłoni. Wreszcie częścią podstępne plany dworu, częścią żywiołowa nienawiść, rosnąca pomiędzy katolikami a hugonotami, sprowadziły ową straszliwą noc św. Bartłomieja (1572), w której w samym Paryżu wymordowano przeszło dwa tysiące hugonotów, przybyłych tam z całym zaufaniem z okazji zaślubin Henryka Nawarskiego z siostrą królewską Małgorzatą. Noc św. Bartłomieja złamała do reszty słabego króla. Karol IX, który według podania z okien Luwru miał strzelać do ratujących się hugonotów„Tyle o tym powiedano w tym y owym sposobie, iż nie wiadomo, czemu dać wiarę; wszelako (król) tak był naglony od królowey y przekabacany od pana marszałka Reca, iż dał się nakłonić y przystał dość łacno, y barziey był w tym gorliwy niż wszytcy; tak iż kiedy przyszedł czas oney zabawy y poczęło świtać, gdy wystawił głowę za okno swey kownaty y widział niektóre krzątaiące się y pierzchaiące, wziął wielgą, swoią rusznicę myśliwską y walił z niey do nich raz po raz, wey po próżnicy, bowiem strzelba nie niesła tak daleko; y nieustannie krzyczał: «Śmierć! Śmierć!»” (Brantôme, Vies des grands capitaines: „Charles IX”), dręczony halucynacjami, wyrzutami sumienia, szuka odtąd spokoju i snu w wytężających ćwiczeniach fizycznych. Całe dni spędza na polowaniu, nie zsiadając po dwanaście i czternaście godzin z konia; jeśli nie poluje, szuka znużenia w szermierce, w grze w piłkę lub kuciu żelaza ogromnym, ciężkim młotem. Wreszcie, w r. 1574, umiera w Vincennes na suchoty. Na łożu śmierci do ostatniej chwili pracuje literacko, pisząc dzieło przyrodniczo-myśliwskie o jeleniach, przy którego dwudziestym dziewiątym rozdziale wypuszcza pióro z ręki i umiera. Następcą Karola IX na tronie francuskim był brat jego Henryk, wprzód książę andegaweński, później król polski. W chwili wstąpienia na tron miał lat dwadzieścia pięć. Był to monarcha wytworny, pełen smaku, wykształcony i wymowny. Z przymiotami tymi łączyło się jednakże wspólne wszystkim ostatnim Walezjuszom zwyrodnienie fizyczne, zmienność i słabość charakteru, wahająca się pomiędzy wyuzdaniem a zapędami pokuty i askezy, pomiędzy ucztami i orgiami a procesjami i włosienicą. Panowanie jego to okres wpływu faworytów dworskich, mignons,w których towarzystwie, jak również w towarzystwie kobiet, najchętniej i sam przebrany za kobietę, król przepędzał dni na zniewieściałych igraszkach. W Dzienniku Henryka III, spisywanym przez współczesnego kronikarza Piotra de l’Estoile, znajdujemy wiemy opis uroczystości danej przez Katarzynę Medycejską na cześć swego zwycięskiegto syna księcia d’Aleneon w cudnym zamku Chenonceaux. Król zjawił się, jak zwykle na podobnych uroczystościach, w stroju kobiecym, ze sznurem pereł na głęboko obnażonych piersiach, w otoczeniu swoich małp i papug. Poniżej króla zasiedli jego faworyci, mignons, uszminkowani, pomalowani, wypomadowani, w olbrzymich wykrochmalonych krezach - „rzekłbyś, głowa św. Jana na półmisku”. Trzy królowe brały udział w festynie. Katarzyna, mimo swoich sześćdziesięciu lat, prowadziła orgię, wciągając w nią córkę Małgorzatę i synowę Luizę Lotaryńską. Usługiwały damy dworskie na wpół nagie, z rozpuszczonymi włosami niby młode oblubienice. Wszystkie przybrane były w męski strój z dwubarwnego adamaszku, zamieniając się niejako z mężczyznami na role i kostiumy. Dobry kronikarz zapewnia, iż „wszystko odbyło się w najpiękniejszym porządku”. Najmłodszy z synów Henryka II książę d’Alencon, ten właśnie, któremu Brantôme poświęca swoją Drugą księgę o paniach, zmarł w trzydziestym pierwszym roku życia (1584) nie doczekawszy się tronu. Wedle portretów współczesnych był to mężczyzna kształtnej postaci, ale o grubych i pospolitych rysach twarzy, a zwłaszcza dużym i szpetnym nosie, będącym współcześnie przedmiotem licznych epigramów. Z charakteru miał być tchórzliwy, kapryśny i drażliwy jak kobieta, niestały, bez poczucia honoru, bez przekonań politycznych i religijnych, uprawiający konszachty z wszystkimi partiami dla dogodzenia swej ambicji i chęci wichrzenia. Henryk, brat jego, nienawidził go i gardzą nim; dopóki mógł, trzymał go niejako w więzieniu, zaledwie zamaskowanym pozorami, przyzwoitości; później jednak d’Alencon wytrwałymi knowaniami zdołał sobie wywalczyć stanowisko niemal udzielne. Henryk III zginął zasztyletowany przez Jacka Clément. Jedna z córek Henryka II Małgorzata była zaślubiona Henrykowi, królowi Nawarry. Henryk, syn Antoniego, przywódcy hugonotów, sam również protestant, trzymany był w młodości swej na dworze jako rodzaj zakładnika; po śmierci Henryka III przyjął katolicyzm i wstąpił na tron jako Henryk IV, odtrąciwszy wprzódy żonę swą, Małgorzatę, aby zaślubić Marię Medycejską. Małgorzata de Valois była szczególnym przedmiotem kultu i uwielbienia Brantôme’a, który nawet po zupełnym wycofaniu się z życia dworskiego utrzymywał z nią stosunki i korespondencję. Była to kobieta rzadkiej piękności, bystrego dowcipu i bardzo swobodnych obyczajów. Na dworze Katarzyny Medycejskiej, jak zaświadcza Brantóme, była królową mody. Rządy ostatnich Walezjuszów były dla Francji epoką ruiny ekonomicznej, z której dopiero geniusz organizacyjny Henryka IV zdołał ją podźwignąć. Główną przyczyną upadku były nieustanne wojny i rozruchy wewnętrzne, które pustoszyły kraj, tak iż - jak Henryk IV wyraził się w Blois - przeważna część folwarków i prawie wszystkie wsie stały próżne i niezamieszkałe. Do ruiny gospodarczej przyczyniły się również rządy faworytów, których łupiestwu kraj był na pastwę wydany, a także i zbytkowny tryb dworu. Budżet osobistych przyjemności Henryka III wynosił około l miliona złotych talarów (dzisiejszych trzydzieści milionów koron). Równocześnie jednak podnosił się Paryż jako środowisko sztuk, nauk i wykwintnego życia i mógł już obecnie rywalizować pod tym względem z Neapolem i Madrytem, aby niebawem zabłysnąć jako stolica cywilizowanego świata. Oto pobieżny szkic epoki i dworu, z którymi ściśle związana jest osoba, życie i działalność literacka Brantôme’a. O życiu jego nie jest nam wiadomo zbyt wiele, a i te wiadomości opierają się niemal wyłącznie na jego własnych wyznaniach. Piotr de Bourdeille, pan i opat de Brantôme, urodził się około roku 1540, jako młodszy syn jednej z najznaczniejszych rodzin perigordzkich. Ojciec jego, człowiek niespokojny i burzliwego temperamentu, był za młodu paziem królewskim, matka, urodzona La Châtaigneraie, była damą dworu królowej Nawarry, i w Nawarze prawdopodobnie ujrzał młody Bourdeille światło dzienne. Po śmierci królowej Nawarry Brantôme dostaje się do Paryża dla odbycia pierwszych nauk; następnie prowadzi je dalej jako piętnastoletni chłopiec w Poitiers, z którego to czasu pozostało mu w pamięci wspomnienie pięknej hugonotki Gotterelle, tak ofiarnej dla współwyznawców. Po ukończeniu nauk w r. 1556 rodzina przeznaczyła Brantôme’a, jako młodszego syna, do stanu duchownego, zaś Henryk II nadaje mu opactwo Brantôme w uznaniu zasług jego starszego brata w potrzebach wojennych. W aktach rodzinnych z owego czasu znajduje się podpis szesnastoletniego wówczas chłopca: „Wielebny ojciec w Bogu, opat Brantôme.” Godność ta nie wkładała jednak żadnych kościelnych obowiązków i nie stała na przeszkodzie ani do służby rycerskiej, ani do małżenstwa. Rzemiosło wojenne bardziej niż stan duchowny odpowiadało niespokojnej naturze młodego junaka: jakoż licząc lat osiemnaście wyrąbał lasu za pięćset dukatów, wyekwipował się i pociągnął do Włoch na czele gromadki siedmiu szlachty, również przezeń uzbrojonych i posadzonych na tęgie rumaki. Ziemie, przez które Brantôme jechał, bynajmniej nie były spokojne. W Piemoncie, w okolicznościach, których bliżej nie znamy, otrzymuje postrzał w twarz, który o mało go nie pozbawia wzroku; zmuszony jest zatrzymać się w Portofino, w owym cudownie pięknym pogórzu nad Zatoką Genueńską, gdzie przechodzi osobliwą kurację: „...iedna barzo piękna tameczna pani wstrzykiwała mi do oczu mleko ze swoich pięknych i białych piersiątek.”Vies des capitaines francais. Następnie w orszaku Franciszka de Guize, księcia lotaryńskiego, udaje się morzem do Neapolu; przekazuje nam dokładny opis przyjęcia, jakiego doznał francuski orszak od margrabiego Alkali.Żywoty pań swawolnych, rozprawa IV. Tutaj poznaje margrabine del Guast, której życzliwość wspomina później z takim rozczuleniem. W r. 1560 powraca z Włoch do swoich majątków, które przez ten czas były na opiece starszego brata Andrzeja. W tym czasie przypada zetknięcie się Brantôme z życiem dworu, gdzie pamięć jego wuja La Châtaigneraie zapewniła mu, zwłaszcza u książąt lotaryńskich, znaczne protekcje. Po śmierci Franciszka II Brantôme znajduje się w orszaku, który odwozi królowę Marię Stuart do Szkocji. W życiorysie jej przytacza nam piosenkę, jaką biedna królowa żegnała się z Francją.Premier livre des dames: „Marie Stuart”. Niebawem wybucha wojna domowa. Brantôme walczy oczywiście po stronie dworu; bierze również udział w bitwie pod Dreux. Gdy we Francji chwilowo nie ma gdzie się bić, szuka okazji za granicą. W r. 1564 wchodzi w ściślejsze stosunki z dworem księcia Orleanu (późniejszego Henryka III) i zostaje jednym z jego dworzan, z płacą sześciuset funtów. Jednakże już w tym samym roku przyłącza się znów do wyprawy przeciw Barbareskom na wybrzeżu Maroko. Widzimy go w Lizbonie, w Madrycie, gdzie na dworach jest nader mile widziany. Kiedy sułtan Soliman oblega Maltę, przyłącza się Brantôme do ochotników spieszących na odsiecz, która jednak przybyła zbyt późno. Przejeżdżając w powrocie przez Neapol, przedstawia znowu swoje służby margrabinie del Guast, która okazuje chęć zajęcia się jego losem; jednakże niespokojny duch Brantôme’a gna go w świat dalej i każe mu przepuścić tę okazję, nad czym później gorzko ubolewa. Tłukąc się tak bez określonego celu po świecie, zamierza Brantôme pociągnąć na Węgry, gdzie się biją, po drodze jednak, w Wenecji, wieść o śmierci sułtana Solimana udaremnia te zamysły. Powraca przez Mediolan i Turyn w dość opłakanym stanie; wszelako duma, niezwykła na owe czasy w takich rzeczach, nie pozwala mu przyjąć zasiłku, jaki ofiarowuje mu księżna sabaudzka. Tymczasem hugonoci zmuszają króla do coraz większych ustępstw. Książę Condé i admirał Coligny uzyskują chwilowo stanowczą przewagę. Hugonoci, którzy dowiedzieli się, iż Brantôme ma jakieś przyczyny niezadowolenia przeciw królowi, starają się go przeciągnąć na stronę Reformy, ale na próżno. Niebawem otrzymuje Brantôme szarżę rotmistrza „nad dwiema chorągwiami”, jakkolwiek jedna z nich tylko istniała w rzeczywistości. Chorągwią tą dowodził Brantôme w bitwie pod St. Denis (1567). W r. 1568 mianuje go Karol IX swoim podkomorzym ze stałą płacą. Po bitwie pod Jarnac w roku następnym zapada Brantôme na jakąś złośliwą febrę, która go więzi niemal przez cały rok w domowych pieleszach. Zaledwie wrócił do zdrowia, już rwie się do nowej wojny; ubolewa, iż nie było mu danym walczyć w bitwie pod Lepanto. Natomiast gotuje się wziąć udział w wielkiej egzotycznej ekspedycji do Peru, którą przygotowuje dawny przyjaciel jego Strozzi. Ale jakieś nieporozumienia, zaszłe pomiędzy nim a Strozzim, kazały Brantôme’owi poniechać tego zamiaru. Przygotowania do tej wyprawy, które trzymały go z dala od Paryża, oszczędziły mu widowiska krwawej nocy św. Bartłomieja (1572). W następnym roku bierze czynny udział w obleganiu La Rochelle. Po śmierci Karola IX Brantôme zjawia się na dworze i cieszy się nawet względami Henryka III, wszelako niespokojny jego duch i zażyłość z Bussym d’Amboise, pierwszym dworzaninem księcia d’Alencon, ciągnie go w stronę owego brata królewskiego, niemiłym okiem widzianego u dworu. To osłabia życzliwość Henryka III do swego szambelana. Niebawem zachodzi wypadek, który popycha Brantôme’a niemal do jawnego buntu. W r. 1582 umiera starszy jego brat, z którym Brantôme posiadał wspólnie opactwo tego imienia. Król przyrzekł mu zrazu sukcesję, okazało się jednak, iż zmarły ustanowił spadkobiercą swojego zięcia, wobec czego monarcha nie mógł dotrzymać słowa. Brantôme, zrozpaczony i wściekły z gniewu, pragnął uzyskać opactwo choć dla swego małoletniego siostrzeńca: i to na próżno. Tego już było nadto porywczemu szlachcicowi: „Jednego rana, w drugi dzień nowego roku, przedłożyłem królowi moje żale; usprawiedliwiał się przede mną, mimo że był moim królem. Odpowiedziałem mu jeno: «Najjaśniejszy Panie, postępek W.K.M. nie daje mi bynajmniej przyczyny, abym Jej nadal miał tak gorliwie służyć, jak to dotychczas czyniłem.»” I odszedł w rozżaleniu i gniewie. Wychodząc z Luwru spostrzegł wiszący na sobie złoty kluczyk szambelański; w złości zerwał go i rzucił do Sekwany. Mimo to, jak mówi, uczęszczał nadal na pokoje królowej matki. W ogóle biedny konik polny, który przeigrał młodość po dworach i polach bitew, nie myśląc o konsekwentnym wspinaniu się na szczeble zaszczytów ani też o poważnym zabezpieczeniu na starość, dziwnie teraz z wiekiem staje się drażliwy i rozgoryczony. „Owo tedy co do mnie - powiada kończąc swoją czwartą rozprawę, której dłuższy ustęp poświęcił żałosnym rozpamiętywaniem zaniedbanej fortuny - mogę w tym barzo dobrze użyć przysłowia, które nasz święty Zbawiciel Iezus Krystus wymówił własnemi usty, iż «nikt nie iest prorokiem we własnym kraiu». Możebna, gdybych był wysługiwał się cudzoziemskim xiążętom tak dobrze iako własnym y szukał losu śrzód nich, iako czyniłem miedzy naszemi, iż byłbych teraz więcey obciężony maiątkami a godnośćmi, niźlim iest dzisia laty a frasunki. Ano, trza cirpieć! ieśli moia Parka tak uprządła, przeklinam iey; ieśli to zawisło od moich xiążąt, oddaię ich wszytkim dyabłom, ieśli się ieszcze tam nie dostali!” Oto jeszcze jeden przykład, nie bez interesu ze względu na osobę, której dotyczy. Brantôme nie mógł znosić Montaigne’a - w którym zresztą zapewne nie domyślał się jednego z największych pisarzy Francji - dlatego że ten pochodził ze świeżo upieczonej szlachty. To, że „urodzony” szlachcic mógł dla rozrywki zabawiać się piórem, to uznawał Brantôme i potwierdził własnym przykładem; żeby jednak, na odwrót, człowiekowi pióra udzielano godności szlacheckich, to nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Brantôme otrzymał order św. Michała, co skąpo zaspokajało jego ambicję, bowiem odznaczenie to musiał dzielić z bardzo wieloma; ale przynajmniej wiedział, iż jest ono ograniczone do „urodzonej” szlachty. I oto sąsiad jego, imć p. Michał de Montaigne, otrzymuje toż samo odznaczenie! Brantóme, oburzony do żywego, wybucha w gorzkich refleksjach na ten temat. Henryk III przebaczył Brantôme’owi jego zuchwalstwo, wszelako królewskie pokoje były odtąd dla niego zamknięte. Wówczas przyciągnął go do siebie książę d’Alencon, mianując go swoim szambelanem. Książę próbował stworzyć sobie partię z wszystkich niezadowolonych, zatem niełaska Brantôme’a była mu na rękę. Owocem tej zażyłości jest właśnie Druga księga o paniach, której parę rozdziałów musiało być już spisanych za życia księcia. Jednakże d’Alencon umiera w r. 1584, a z nim rozpadają się ostatnie nadzieje Brantôme’a. Wówczas biedny dworak poczyna snuć szersze i zuchwalsze plany, z których sam się nam spowiada w ten sposób: „Postanowiłem sprzedać tę odrobine dobra, jaką posiadam we Francji, i udać się w służbę wielkiego króla Hiszpanii, wspaniałomyślnego i szlachetnego w wynagradzaniu usług. Tak tedy myślę nad tym i przetrawiam, i widzę, iż byłbym zdolen dobrze mu usłużyć, bowiem nie ma portu ani nadbrzeżnego miasta, którego bym nie znał doskonale, od Pikardii aż do Bajonny, z wyjątkiem Bretanii, gdzie nigdy nie byłem; znam również słabe punkty wybrzeża langwedockiego aż po Grasse w Prowancji.” Brantôme zamyślał tedy ni mniej ni więcej jak zdradzić Hiszpanii słabe punkty portów francuskich i, w danym razie, sprowadzić najazd wojenny na Francję, Zauważyć należy, iż o tym zamiarze nikt nigdy by nie wiedział, gdyby on sam nie wyspowiadał się zeń z taką dobrodusznością: dowód znanego zresztą faktu, iż pojęcia patriotyczne w dzisiejszym znaczeniu w tej epoce jeszcze nie istniały i były najzupełniej podporządkowane wybujałej swobodzie indywidualnej i pojęciom kastowym. Brantôme chce zresztą prosić króla Francji o zwolnienie z obowiązków poddanego: „Mniemam, iż nie byłby mógł odmówić mojej prośbie, bowiem każdemu wolno jest zmienić ojczyznę i obrać sobie inną. To pewna, iż gdyby mi był odmówił, byłbym opuścił Francję tak samo, ni mniej ni więcej, jak sługa, który pogniewa się na swego pana i chce go poniechać; a jeżeli ten nie chce go zwolnić, nie jest naganną rzeczą zwolnić się samemu i oddać się innemu panu.” Brantôme w rozmyślaniach swoich nieraz powraca do tej kwestii: w innym miejscu, mówiąc o konetablu Burbonie, zwalcza skrupuły tych, którzy godzą się wprawdzie, iż można opuścić ojczyznę, że wszelako nie godzi się ujmować za broń przeciwko niej. „Doprawdy! - wykrzykuje - oto mi dzielne filozofy-skrupulaty! Niechże ich febra ściśnie! Więc ja będę siedział cicho jak głupiec, a kto mnie tymczasem wyżywi? Natomiast skoro dobędę szpady z pochew, ona mi da jeść i przymnoży chwały w dodatku!” Rzeczywistość jednak udaremniła te awanturnicze plany. Wybuchła wojna Ligi, majątki spadły w wartości, niepodobna było znaleźć nabywcy, a bez pieniędzy nie sposób szukać szczęścia w Hiszpanii. Brantôme pociesza się jak może: „Tak to człowiek strzela, a Pan Bóg kule nosi! Bóg wie, co robi: możebna, iż gdybym był ziścił moje plany, byłbym uczynił więcej złego mojej ojczyźnie, niźli uczynił swojej ów renegat z Algieru; i że dla tej przyczyny byłbym na wieki przeklęty u Boga i u ludzi.” Sądzić można, iż południowa fantazja unosi Brantôme’a i każe mu się drapować w płaszcz czarnego charakteru; nie wydaje się prawdopodobnym, aby w tym doskonale przeciętnym charakterze dzielnego szlachcica swojej epoki był materiał na „zdrajcę” w wielkim stylu. Wówczas zachodzi wypadek, który stanowi bolesny zwrot w całym życiu Brantôme’a. Pada nieszczęśliwie pod konia, który gniotąc go łamie mu wszystkie żebra: Brantôme na cztery lata przykuty jest do łóżka, a na całe życie zostaje kaleką. Kiedy podniósł się złoża boleści, nie odnalazł już dawnej swej Francji. Żelazna ręka Henryka IV ujęła rządy kraju, a w nowym porządku rzeczy zaginęło owo ulubione życie dworu ostatnich Walezjuszów. Brantôme nie znalazł tam miejsca dla siebie, zdrowie jego przykuwało go zresztą do domowego spoczynku, w którym wreszcie od śmierci starej królowej matki (1589) zagrzebał się już zupełnie. „''Chafouer le papier''”, oto wzgardliwa nazwa, jaką stary żołnierz, dworak i podróżnik nadaje swoim przymusowym wczasom literackim. Niewątpliwie Brantôme zabawiał się piórem i wprzódy; całe ustępy jego dzieł musiały powstać już za jego bardziej czynnego życia, przynajmniej w formie zapisków; jednakże z drugiej strony można sądzić, iż dopiero ten zwrot w jego życiu sprawił, iż intensywniej niż wprzódy zaczyna uprawiać tę niwę swojej bujnej indywidualności. W r. 1590 Brantôme udał się złożyć pokłon królowej Nawarry, pędzącej życie w zamku Usson w Owernii. Ofiarował jej rozprawę Rodomontades espognoles i przedstawił spis innych dzieł, które miał na warsztacie. Brantôme, dla którego w osobie Małgorzaty de Valois skupiały się obecnie wszystkie wspomnienia i wszystko, czym żył całą swą młodość i wiek męski, oczarowany był wdzięcznym przyjęciem, jakiego doznał od „jedynej pozostałej latorośli szlachetnego domu Francji, najpiękniejszej, najszlachetniejszej, największej, najwspanialszej, najwielkoduszniejszej i najdoskonalszej księżniczki w świecie”. W rozczuleniu przyrzekł jej ofiarować całość swoich dzieł, jakoż dotrzymał wiernie tego przyrzeczenia. Oprócz literatury wypełniały stare lata Brantôme’a dwie namiętności. Budował i procesował się. Wśród ciężkich trudów i wielkim kosztem wzniósł zamek Richemond. Z sąsiadami pieniał się tak zawzięcie, iż jeszcze w testamencie spadkobiercom swoim zaleca usilnie prowadzenie dalej wszystkich jego procesów. Nękało go osamotnienie i podagra. Ostatnie lata jego wypełnione są skargami i goryczą. Umarł, zapomniany zupełnie od świata, w r. 1614. Żadne z dzieł Brantôme’a nie ukazało się za jego życia. Nie chciał tego mimo nalegań księgarzy, którym pokazywał, częściowo przynajmniej, rękopis i którzy „ofiarowali się wydrukować go za darmo”. Natomiast w testamencie swoim przekazuje wyraźne rozporządzenia co do wydania zostawionych rękopisów i nakłada ten obowiązek spadkobiercom, od spełnienia go czyniąc wprost zależnym prawo korzystania z sukcesji. „Zwłaszcza mają czuwać, aby na tytule drukarz nie umieścił innego nazwiska jak moje własne; inaczej bowiem byłbym pozbawiony owoców moich trudów i sławy, jaka mi się należy.” Z tego rysu i z bardzo szczegółowych rozporządzeń „technicznych”, jakie Brantôme, co do wydania swoich dzieł, zostawił w testamencie, widzimy, iż lekceważenie okazywane przezeń dla swoich zabaw literackich z czasem zmieniło się w pieczołowitą troskliwość zawodową. Mimo tych tak wyraźnych zaleceń ani bratanica jego hrabina Duretal, ani żaden ze spadkobierców nie wypełnili życzeń testatora. Być może lękali się skandalu, może też nie uzyskali pozwolenia królewskiego. Rękopis pozostał w zamku Richemond, jednakże z biegiem czasu wieść o nim rozchodziła się coraz szerzej, poczęły krążyć odpisy. Wreszcie ukazały się, odbite drukiem w Holandii, najpierw Pierwsza księga o paniach pt. Vies des dames illustres (1665), następnie, w r. 1666, dalsze pisma. Razem wydanie to obejmowało dziewięć tomów elzewirowych. Wydanie to, jak również i następne z XVII i XVIII wieku, dokonane były, obyczajem ówczesnym, wedle wątpliwych nieraz odpisów; dopiero w r. 1822 ukazało się wydanie sięgające do manuskryptów znajdujących się w posiadaniu rodziny Bourdeille. Ostatnią, najlepszą i najbardziej wyczerpującą redakcją pism Brantôme’a jest wydanie z r. 1858 z przedmową i przypisami Prospera Merimée (Paris, P. Jeannet, Bibliotheque Elzévirienne, tomów 13). Obejmuje ono: KSIĘGI O MĘŻCZYZNACH: Księga I. Żywoty wielkich rycerzy ubiegłego wieku. Część I: Żywoty wielkich rycerzy cudzoziemskich ubiegłego wieku (75 życiorysów). Część II: Żywoty wielkich rycerzy francuskich ubiegłego wieku (124 życiorysy). Księga II. Rozdział I: De tous nos courronnels francais et maistres de camp. Rozdział II: Rozprawa o pojedynkach. KSIĘGI O PANIACH: Księga pierwsza o paniach (zwana Vies des dames illustres). Księga druga o paniach (Vies des dames galantes). Prócz tego szereg pism pomniejszych i drobiazgów, jak Rodomontades espagnoles etc. * * * Brantôme, jak się nam w życiu i w pismach swoich (poza talentem pisarskim) odzwierciedla, jest doskonałym typem współczesnego szlachcica francuskiego. Jest nawet w kroju jego postaci, tak samo jak w jego umysłowości pewna miara, pewna przeciętność, która właśnie czyni go t y p e m. Jest odważny, chciwy przygód, ale bez nieopatrzności i bez przesadnego junactwa. Ma z natury odruchy raczej pańskie i bezinteresowne, ale w rozpamiętywaniach swoich gorzko nad tym ubolewa. Jest hardy, ale ogląda się nieustannie na łaskę możnych. Posiada dość wykształcenia, ale przeważnie na ten użytek, aby jakimś przekręconym przykładem z Plutarcha lub Pliniusza okrasić pieprzną anegdotę; poza tym tkwiący niemal we wszystkich przesądach swojego wieku. Dumny ze swojej Francji i bezwiednie w niej rozkochany, ale zarazem gotów, z całą świadomością, dla błahej prywaty „ściągnąć na nią największe nieszczęścia”. Wreszcie, w religijnych kwestiach niemal obojętny, posiada ów naturalny sceptycyzm człowieka, który wiele żył po świecie i wiele podróżował; nie ma zaciekłości względem hugonotów, pomiędzy którymi liczy wielu osobistych przyjaciół, ale ze spokojnym sumieniem gotów jest powtarzać o wyznawcach Reformy najpotworniejsze baśnie. Oto Brantôme jako człowiek, „wizerunek człowieka poczciwego” współczesnej Francji. Na tle ówczesnej epoki jest on może najbardziej podobny do tego typu, jakim był inny ogromny talent literacki, Jan Chryzostom Pasek, na tle Polski XVII wieku. Mimo tej pewnej przeciętności jeden jest rys w Brantômie, który dowodnie świadczy o jego przynależności do owej wspaniałej rasy ludzi Odrodzenia, a mianowicie ta niesłychana bujność, ta bezwzględna afirmacja wszystkiego, co jest życiem, ten fanatyczny kult dla energii we wszystkich jej przejawach. Rys ten jest tym bardziej imponujący, ile że Brantôme w okresie spisywania swoich wspomnień był starcem złamanym długoletnią chorobą. Ten kult tryska z każdej karty jego książki; wyraża się w jego wybuchach zachwytu, w zabawnych irytacjach, w przykładach dobieranych z historii, w sposobie ich komentowania. Odwaga i dziarskość u mężczyzny, piękność i hojność miłosna u kobiety - oto jedyne credo Brantôme’a: „...inym niechay kat świci; bowiem zwrok powinien się zawżdy rozciągać ieno na to, co nadobne, y unikać szpatoty iako może.” W zachwyt wprawia tak samo Brantôme’a „piękna zemsta”, której przykłady niejednokrotnie przytacza z naocznych swoich wspomnień: „Na nic się to nie zdało, ieno po iakley sześci, abo siedmi lat, urósłszy w wiek y odwagę, uczynił wyprawę na mordercę swego oćca, tak grzecznie y składnie, iż iednego dnia, wszedłszy chyłkiem do iego domu, zabili iego, iego żenę, iego syny, iego córki, wszytkie iego domowniki, zgoła do psów, kotów y wszytkiego, co było żywe w domu. To się nazywa wziąć pomstę, nie oszczędzaiąc ani kropli krwie!”''Viesdesgrands capitaines''. Pomimo trzynastu tomów, jakie obejmuje wydanie zbiorowe pism Brantôme’a, i mimo że inne jego książki nie są bynajmniej pozbawione historycznego interesu, Brantôme pozostał dla potomności jedynie niemal i wyłącznie autorem Żywotów pań swawolnych. Raz przez skandaliczny rozgłos, jaki dla jej tematu i zawiesistości jej języka przylgnął do tej książki, z krzywdą dla niej i dla jej autora; po wtóre dlatego, iż w żadnym z jego dzieł niepospolity talent pisarski Brantóme’a nie rozlewa się tak bujno i swobodnie. Jego Żywoty wielkich rycerzy i Żywoty pań dostojnych to ciężkie nieco, a bezładne, wzorowane na starożytnych autorach biografie, w których nie brak wprawdzie hojnie rozsypanych rysów żywych i charakterystycznych, lecz w których konwencjonalność pochwał, uszanowanie i ostrożność ciągłe nakładają pęta werwie pamiętnikarza. Nic podobnego w Żywotach pań swawolnych. Tutaj namaszczony historiograf zmienia się w przemiłego gawędziarza, rozbawionego gadułę, który z przeżyć i rozmyślań swego barwnego i urozmaiconego życia destyluje te opowiastki zwięzłe, żywe, epigramatyczne niemal i wpół dla nas, wpół dla siebie, aby umilić sobie wspomnieniami smętek przymusowej bezczynności, spisuje to, co w ciągu swych niespokojnych kolei widział i zauważył. Jako rasowy Francuz widział przede wszystkim kobietę. Patrzy na to osobliwe stworzenie oczyma naiwnego zaciekawienia; wszystko go w niej interesuje: anatomia, umysłowość, skłonności, obyczaje, wszystko to opisuje wiernie z współczesnych żywych wzorów, czerpanych w najwyższych, często koronowanych sferach, nie przebierając zgoła w wyrażeniach, wciskając subtelne nieraz obserwacje w język zabawnie kłócący się ze swoim tematem, czasem paradny naiwnością, czasem monstrualny bezwstydnym obnażeniem i lubowaniem się w szczegółach, a mimo to zawsze okraszony na wskroś sceptycznym i filuternym uśmiechem dworskiego bywalca. W Brantômie jako kronikarzu należy podnieść jeden rys bardzo dodatni: mimo iż obraca się stale w tak łakomych dla miłości własnej tematach, jak kobiety, wojny i pojedynki, i jakkolwiek możemy przypuszczać, iż miałby w tej materii o sobie niejedno do powiedzenia, nigdy osoby swojej nie wysuwa na pierwszy plan opowiadania, przeciwnie, osłania ją pełną umiarkowania dyskrecją. Ten rys daje nam znaczne gwarancje prawdomówności jego jako dziejopisa i malarza obyczajów, oczywiście z nieodłączną na owe czasy poprawką domieszki fantazji, kursujących bajeczek, nieścisłości w powtórzeniu etc. Dwa razy może jedynie w toku książki Brantôme wykracza przeciw swej wstrzemięźliwości. Raz, kiedy on, zazwyczaj tak zwięzły, rozwodzi się w nieskończenie długim opisie nad pozbawionymi wszelkiego interesu dziejami poznania swego z margrabiną del Guast; czuć tu jednak nieodpartą potrzebę rozgadania się w żałosnym wspomnieniu nad uśmiechem szczęścia, którego nie umiał wyzyskać; drugi raz to w owej również długiej, a mało interesującej przygodzie brata swego u królowej Nawarry, zamieszczonej wyraźnie dla niewinnej przyjemności zaznaczenia, iż królowa Nawarry mówiła do brata jego „mój kuzynie”. Książka Brantôme’a ma opinię wysoce gorszącą. Nie mówię tu o tej kategorii czytelników, którzy szukają w Brantômie „pornografii”; co do tych, milej by mi było, aby nie brali tej książki do ręki. Ale w ogóle przyjęte jest mówić i pisać o bezprzykładnym zepsuciu Brantôme’a, „godnego historiografa zwyrodniałych Walezjuszów i ich zepsutego dworu” itd. Zwłaszcza bogobojni Niemcy używają sobie pod tym względem. Pozostawiam uczonym historykom dociekania, o ile dwór Walezjuszów mniej albo więcej był „zepsuty” od dworu Ludwika XIV, Regencji lub Ludwika XV. Pozwolę sobie jedynie zauważyć, iż nie ma i nie było takiego kawałka społeczeństwa, którego sprawy i czyny opowiedziane z prostotą i naiwnością stylu Brantôme’a nie zdawałyby się czymś monstrualnym i nie obrażały grubo dzisiejszej naszej wstydliwości. To zatem, co czyni, dla naszego poczucia, jaskrawości książki Brantôme’a najbardziej rażącymi, to właśnie naiwność jego stylu i poniekąd jego niewinność: niewinność jak gdyby dziecka, które z zainteresowaniem budzącej się płci ogląda swoje niepokojące je szczegóły anatomiczne, jak gdyby je po raz pierwszy widziało. Można się o tym przekonać: najbardziej obrażają nasze uczucia wstydliwości te ustępy, w których Brantôme oddaje się dociekaniom anatomicznym, obierając sobie, z całą dobrodusznością, za modele swoje koronowane osobistości. Ale w zamian czyż np. szczegół przytoczony przezeń o anatomii Elżbiety Angielskiej nie więcej nam tłumaczy dolę nieszczęsnej Marii Stuart niż cały piękny dramat Schillera?... Nie wszystko zresztą, co mieści się w tej książce, możemy włożyć na osobisty rachunek Brantôme’a. Pełno tu jest tych iovialitates, które, od Boccaccia począwszy, szły z Włoch na całą Europę i tak samo dotrzeć mogły na komnaty Luwru, jak zbłąkać się pod zacną lipę Jana z Czamolasu, którego księga fraszek, pisanych „dobrym towarzyszom gwoli”, pod względem „trefnego y sprośnego rzeczenia” nie ustępuje bynajmniej Paniom swawolnym. Różnica głównie jest ta, że w Figlikach Reja, Ogrodzie fraszek Potockiego itp. z tych samych wzorów przyswoił sobie polski „geniusz rasy” bogatą niwę epigramu skatologicznego, obracającego się nieodmiennie około spraw związanych z trawieniem, podczas gdy w umysłowości francuskiej znalazł wdzięczniejszy grunt pierwiastek erotyczny. Oprócz wpływów włoskich przewijają się w Brantômie reminiscencje klasyczne, po których, obyczajem wszystkich współczesnych autorów, buszuje niemiłosiernie. Klasycyzm ów stanowi jakby nagminną chorobę pisarzy XVI wieku całej Europy. Każde zdanie, twierdzenie, uwaga ciągnie za sobą zazwyczaj ogon cytat, anegdot, wywodów z Plutarcha, Pliniusza, Cycerona etc. Dość powiedzieć, iż nawet dobry pan Rej z Nagłowić czuje się w obowiązku streścić na użytek braci sąsiadów doktrynę Platona, a czyni to w następujący sposób: „A iako piszą o Platonie, o owym sławnym mędrcu, iż barzo rad patrzał na te swowolne a wszeteczne krotofile a sprawy ludzkie, to się im uśmiawszy a nadziwowawszy, zasię to powoli dyscypułom przyszedłszy rozważał, iako to są rzeczy zelżywe a sprośne, a poczciwemu nieprzystoyne, aby się z tego karali, a na potem się tego przestrzegali.”''Żywot człowieka poczciwego'', rozdz. VI. Starożytne anegdoty, krążące w pewnej ilości, powtarzają się, niemal wciąż te same, u rozmaitych pisarzy. Tak np. w całej Europie, od Sekwany po Wisłę; wentylowana jest kwestia wielkoduszności Scypiona, który w niepojętym bohaterstwie, przed szesnastoma wiekami, n i e z g w a ł c i ł jakiejś pojmanej branki: nasz Gómicki i Modrzewski wysławiają go za to pod niebiosy, Montaigne chwali z umiarkowaniem, Brantôme czyni sceptyczną uwagę, że trzeba by się wprzód „zapytać tey paniey, co sądzi o takowey strzemięźliwości. Możebna, odpowiedziałaby...” etc. Ale co stanowi już własną, o wiele cenniejszą część książki Brantôme’a, to owo cudowne spojrzenie, jakie nam ona dozwala zapuścić w te zamki, gdzie w dużych, półmrocznych komnatach, przy blasku drew na kominie i migocących pochodni, w zimowy odwieczerz ciągną się owe rozhowory, dyskusje i „trefności”; w te ogrody, po których stare ochmistrzynie o „słabych nogach i zwroku” na próżno starają się doścignąć swoje panie przed końcem alei, aby je ustrzec od niechybnego grzechu; w te dusze proste i zapamiętałe, w te bujne i krwiste temperamenty: wszystko to rozsnuwa przed nami książka Brantóme’a niby cudny haft wyblakłego starego gobelinu, podobny temu, na którym on sam oglądał historię biednego mistrza Jana z Meung i obrażonych przezeń pań dworskich. Dzięki niemu wiemy, czym zabawiali się najwyżsi dostojnicy państwa „nie wiedząc, co z czasem począć”; słyszymy, o czym gwarzyli sobie z cicha rycerze leżąc z rusznicą w okopach La Rochelle; znamy piosnki, jakie opowiadały mu, czerpiąc we wspomnieniach z czasu króla Franciszka, „godne wiekowe panie”; ba, nawet historię rękawiczki słynnego rycerza Delorges poznajemy z opowieści „starszych dworzan”, naocznych jej świadków. Cóż rozkoszniejszego jak owa pani, co to „życzyła stać się zimą, a iżby iey miłośnik był ogniem”, a potem „iżby się stała wiesną, a iey przyiaciel ogródkiem całym w kwiatach”, a potem chciała „stać się latem, a owo aby iey miłośnik był źrzódłem iasnem y ślniącem”, „przedsię ku końcu pragnęła na swoią iesień wrócić do pirwszey swey postaci y stać się białą głową, a iey miłośnik mężczyzną, aby znowu oboie mieli zmiarkowanie, dowcip a rozum, aby pozierać a rozpamiętować całe minione ukontentowanie y żyć w onych wdzięcznych wyobrażeniach a rozpamiętywaniach upłyniętych y aby wiedzieć a uradzać ze sobą, iaka pora im była barziej sposobna a rozkoszliwa”. Albo ten jakże „nastrojowy” obrazek zimowego wieczoru: „Ażaż niedobrze też iest w zakamarku kole ciemnego łóżka, dokąd oczy inych osób (ile że grzeią się naprzeciw ognia) przenikała barzo niecałkowicie abo też owi, siedząc wpodle na skrzyniach i na łożach po kątach, takoż się bawią miłośnem rzemięsłem; abo też widząc ich, iako się trzymała blisko iedni drugich, mnima się, iż to z przyczyny zimna y aby trzymać się barziey ciepło: przedsię owi czynią słodkie rzeczy, ile że pochodnie stoią z boku dobrze odsunięte, abo na stole, abo na kredency.” I jeszcze jedno. Kiedy czytamy tę księgę, całą poświęconą, jak mówi dedykacja, „wesołym” sprawom, widzimy zaraz w jej pierwszych ustępach, jak te słodkie historie ociekają od przelanej krwi, jak spazm pieszczoty splata się ze spazmem konania. Oto „iny, który uśmiercił służkę swoiey żeny y barzo go dręczył, iżby sama pomarła od męczeństwa, iż widzi ginącego w mękach tego, którego tak miłowała i ściskała w ramiona”. „Iny znów we świecie zabił swoią żenę w samym śrzodku dworu...” „Iny wszedł do niey sam, bez orszaku, y udusił ią swoią ręką y iey własną szarfeczką...” „Słyszałem o iedney, którą gdy iey mąż, staruch, przychwycił na takowym uczynku, dał iey truciznę, od którey chramała więcej roku y wyschła iak drewno; a zaś mąż często ią nawiedzał y cieszył się z tey niemocy, y powiedał, iż ma to, co się iey należy...” I tak ciągnie się ta krwawa litania przez kilkanaście stron: mimo woli trudno się oprzeć myśli, iż patrzy się na zaciętą i nieubłaganą wojnę, w której kobieta, walcząca dla płci swojej, dla przyszłych pokoleń o prawo do życia i rozrządzania sobą, krwią własną i swoich „służków” znaczy pobojowisko. Rozczulające niemal jest patrzeć, jak fanatycznym, przekonanym, tkliwym, wyrozumiałym obrońcą, sojusznikiem kobiety jest w tej walce Brantôme; jak wszystko jej przebacza, wszystko darowuje, jak szuka przykładów w starożytności, w św. Augustynie, w logice, w religii, jak je gromadzi i piętrzy wśród mnóstwa naiwnych i przezabawnych paradoksów, wszystko ku obronie kobiety a pohańbieniu tych „iadowitych grzybków, głupich mózgowczych, podeźrzliwych, nieprzezpiecznych rogali”. Jednym z czarów Brantôme’a jest jego język. Brantôme nie jest stylistą; pisze w najwyższym stopniu niechlujnie, niedbale, nieliteracko, gubi się i bałamuci, ile razy zdarzy mu się webrnąć w jakiś okres żywcem przeniesiony z łaciny, niejednokrotnie zapomina, gdzie podmiot, a gdzie orzeczenie, a z tym wszystkim język jego ma taki urok bezpośredniości, taką żywość, naiwność, jędrność, tyle nieraz dowcipu i subtelnej ironii właśnie w swej niezaradności, że milszy jest od całego oceanu gładkich literacko wypracowań. Dla tego języka trzeba było znaleźć odpowiednik w języku polskim, w czym przez najnaturalniejszą asocjację nastręczał się współczesny język polski z XVI wieku, Tłumaczowi należało tedy jedynie sięgnąć w ów bujny okres literatury naszej, rozczytać się w Reju, Modrzewskim, Kochanowskim, a przede wszystkim w nieocenionym tu właśnie pod względem językowym Górnickim i jego Dworzaninie. Jednakże jedyną myślą przewodnią tłumacza była chęć możliwie najwierniejszego oddania charakteru książki Brantôme’a z zachowaniem jej całego swoistego wdzięku, nie zaś chęć przestrzegania jakiejś idealnej filologicznej wierności. Zresztą nie ulega kwestii, iż gdyby polski pisarz w XVI wieku przekładał Brantôme’a na język polski, byłby musiał stworzyć do tego celu język zdolny pomieścić wszystkie odcienia tego egzotycznego tematu. W pracy tej wskazanym się zdawało zachowanie ogólnej archaizacji, bez obciążania tekstu słowami i formami zbyt przestarzałymi, które w czytaniu wpłynęłyby ujemnie na jego płynność. Pisownia staropolska w pierwszej chwili może utrudnia czytanie, jednakże zdawała się ona niezbędna jako najskuteczniejszy środek złagodzenia, bodaj dla oczu. jaskrawości tekstu. Wreszcie co do imion własnych, tłumacz uważał za wskazane spolszczać je w taki sposób, w jaki musiałyby się prawdopodobnie spolszczyć w ustach szlachty polskiej XVI wieku; w czym szedł za wzorami zawartymi między innymi w Panu Tadeuszu (książę D y n a s ó w). Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż wiele osób weźmie mi za złe przyswojenie tej książki piśmiennictwu polskiemu; jednakże, kto zdolny jest odczuć - poprzez drastyczności formy, właściwe całej współczesnej epoce - wartości ludzkie, historyczno-obyczajowe i literackie w niej zawarte, ten mniej surowym okiem będzie patrzał na tę pracę. Co do mnie, tyle znalazłem niewinnej rozkoszy w tej igraszce polskiego języka, iż nie mogłem oprzeć się pokusie przeszczepienia na naszą ziemię gałązki tej winnej latorośli, która się u nas nie rodzi, wyrosłej przed wiekami tam, pod tym słońcem, które się u nas nie śmieje... Boy Kraków, w maju 1913 r. ----